The Blob
|Height = |Weight = |Forms = None|controlled = None|relationships = None|Allies = None|Enemies = Every Living Thing|created = TBA|portrayed = Unknown|1appearence = The Blob (1958 film)|2appearence = The Blob (1988 film)|image = |-|1988= |-|1958= }} The Blob is an alien substance, it feeds on everything, as it eats more, it gets bigger. Appearance The Blob (1958 film) In its original film, the Blob is a red blob. The Blob (1988 film) In its remake of its original film, the Blob is a pink blob. History The Blob (1958 film) During one long night in a small rural Pennsylvania town in July 1957, teenager Steve Andrews and his girlfriend, Jane Martin , are kissing on a lovers' lane when they see a meteor crash beyond the next hill. Steve decides to look for it. An old man living nearby finds it first. When he pokes the meteorite with a stick, it breaks open, and the small jelly-like blob inside attaches itself to his hand. In pain and unable to scrape or shake it loose, the old man runs onto the road, where he is nearly struck by Steve's car. Steve and Jane take him to Doctor Hallen . Doctor Hallen is about to leave for a medical conference, but anesthetizes the man and sends Steve and Jane back to the impact site to gather information. Hallen decides he must amputate the man's arm since it is being consumed by the growing Blob. Before he can, however, the Blob completely consumes the old man, then Hallen's nurse, and finally the doctor himself, all the while increasing in size. Steve and Jane return to the office in time for Steve to witness the doctor's death. They go to the police station and return to the house with Lieutenant Dave and Sergeant Bert. However, there is no ]] sign of the creature or its victims, and Bert dismisses Steve's story as a teenage prank. Steve and Jane are taken home by their parents, but they later sneak out. In the meantime, the Blob consumes a mechanic at a repair shop. The Blob grows in size every time it consumes something. At the Colonial Theater, which is showing a midnight screening of Daughter of Horror, Steve recruits Tony and some of his friends to warn people about the menace. When Steve notices that his father's grocery store is unlocked, he and Jane go inside. The janitor is nowhere to be seen. Then the couple are cornered by the Blob; they seek refuge in the walk-in freezer. The Blob oozes in under the door, but retreats. Steve and Jane gather their friends and set off the town's fire and air-raid alarms. The townspeople and police still refuse to believe Steve. Meanwhile, the Blob enters the Colonial Theater and engulfs the projectionist before oozing into the auditorium consuming a number of the audience. Steve is finally vindicated when screaming people flee from the theater. Jane's young brother, Danny, fires at the Blob with his cap gun before running into the nearby diner. Jane, Danny, and Steve become trapped in that diner, along with the manager and a waitress. The Blob—now an enormous red mass from the people it has consumed—engulfs the diner. Dave has a connection made from his police radio to the diner's phone, telling those in the diner to get into the cellar before they try to bring a live power line down onto the Blob. When it sounds quiet over the phone line, Bert shoots the wire, it falls onto the Blob, but the Blob is unaffected, and the diner is set ablaze. The manager uses a CO2 fire extinguisher on the fire. Steve notices that this causes the Blob to recoil, then remembers that the creature also retreated from the freezer. Shouting in hopes of being picked up on the open phone line, Steve manages to tell Dave about the Blob's vulnerability to coldness. Jane's father, Mr. Martin, knows there are 20 such extinguishers at the school, and leads Steve's friends to the high school to retrieve them. Returning, the brigade of extinguisher-armed students and police first drive the Blob away from the diner, then freeze it, saving Steve, Jane and the others. Dave requests an Air Force heavy-lift cargo aircraft to transport the Blob to the Arctic, where it is parachuted to the ice. It did not die, but at least it was stopped. The Blob (1988 film) A meteorite crashes near Arborville, California. An elderly transient discovers, within the sphere, a massive slime mold-like substance (the Blob) that attaches itself to his hand. Three high school students, Brian, Meg and Paul, take him to a hospital. After Brian leaves, Paul witnesses the lower half of the transient melting from exposure to the Blob. As he calls for help, the Blob drops on top of him. Meg arrives to see Paul being devoured by the growing Blob. While she tries to free him, his arm dissolves off, Meg is thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious, and the Blob oozes out of the hospital as Paul attempts to scream in pain while dissolving inside the Blob one last time. After Brian and Meg have unsatisfactory encounters with the police, they meet at a diner where Meg tells Brian about the Blob. Brian is incredibly skeptical of Meg's story. Brian's disbelief is shattered when the diner's handyman, George, is pulled head first through the sink drain by the Blob. It pursues them to the diner's walk-in freezer, but the Blob suddenly retreats after entering the freezer. After consuming the diner's owner, Fran Hewitt, who was trapped in a phone booth, the Blob reenters the sewers. Jacob Meeker witnesses the Blob enter the sewer and he investigates the dark and abandoned diner. Meeker discovers frozen fragments of the Blob near the open freezer door. Meg and Brian return to the police station, where the dispatcher tells them Deputy Briggs is near the meteor-landing site. They discover a military operation led by a scientist, Dr. Meddows, who orders the town quarantined. Brian escapes a military van and collects his motorbike. Meg is taken to town where she learns her younger brother, Kevin, is missing. Meg learns he and his friend, Eddie, have sneaked into the local movie theater. The Blob enters the theater and attacks the staff and then the audience. Meg arrives as the audience is fleeing the theater, rescuing Eddie and Kevin. ]] Brian eavesdrops on Meddows and learns that the Blob is a biological warfare experiment created during the Cold War that was launched into space because it was so dangerous. Learning that the Blob has entered the sewers, Meddows decide to trap it there, even if that means allowing Meg, Kevin, and Eddie to die. Brian is discovered listening in and evades military personnel by driving his motorcycle into the sewers. In the sewers, Meg and Kevin flee from the Blob when it emerges and devours Eddie. Kevin escapes to the surface by scaling a pipe and squeezing through a grate. A three-man team of soldiers find Meg with the Blob and they unsuccessfully attempt to kill it. Meg is saved by Brian and they ride away on his motorcycle through a tunnel until they crash. They run into the only surviving soldier of the three-man team who is in shock from watching the other soldiers die. Meg, Brian, and the soldier escape the sewer after Meddows unsuccessfully attempts to trap them with the Blob. Brian confronts Meddows in front of the townsfolk and Deputy Briggs. After failing to convince everyone Brian is contaminated and must die, Meddows attempts to shoot Brian, but is killed by the Blob as it oozes into his chemical suit and drags him into the sewer. Col. Hargis, second in command after Meddows, attempts to destroy the Blob by shooting it and dropping a bomb into the sewer, which only succeeds in angering it. Enraged, The Blob burst out of the ground and kills Hargis, and feasts upon the population and soldiers, impervious to the military's attempts to stop it. The town's Reverend Meeker proclaims the scene to be the prophesied end of the world, after which a failed flamethrower attack on the Blob sets him ablaze. Meg saves him with a fire extinguisher, and in the process blasts the Blob with it. The monster backs off. Remembering that it left them alone in the walk-in freezer, she realizes that it cannot tolerate cold. The survivors retreat to the town hall and hold the Blob off with furniture-barricades and fire extinguishers, but it is a losing battle; the Blob engulfs half the building and devours Deputy Briggs. Brian goes to the town's garage and gets a snow maker truck that has canisters of liquid nitrogen attached. As the Blob is about to consume Meg and her family, Brian shoots snow at the creature, which is angered and knocks the truck over. As the Blob surges toward Brian, Meg lures it away from him toward the canisters, which she has rigged with an explosive charge taken from a dying soldier. She tries to get clear, but snags her foot between two pieces of metal, leaving her trapped. Brian regains consciousness and runs over to free her. The Blob is about to overrun them when the charge goes off, blowing up the canisters and covering the Blob with liquid nitrogen. The creature is flash-frozen, shattering into a mass of crystallized pieces. Moss Woodley has its remains stored in the town ice house. Months later, at a tent-meeting church service in a field, Meeker, disfigured by his burn injuries, preaches a doomsday sermon resembling the Blob's attack. He is then shown to have a still-living piece of the Blob, trapped inside of a glass jar. Filmography * [[The Blob (1958 film)|''The Blob (1958 film)]] * [[The Blob (1988 film)|''The Blob (1988 film)]] Abilities * The Blob can eat things by absorbing them into its body. Weaknesses * If the Blob somehow gets frozen, he can't do anything until the ice melts. Trivia * After the Blob's second movie was released, the idea inspired many creators of cartoons and other movies. * There's a Godzilla monster called 'The Glog', its name is a parody to the Blob's. External Links * Category:50's Monsters Category:80's Monsters Category:American Monsters